A Sinful Demise
by Vegeta-Holic
Summary: An AU fic from Greed's POV. A very sad and upsetting oneshot. Don't read if you can't take blood or crying Greeds.


This whole thing is from Greed's POV.

**WARNINGS:** Gluttony. Blood, gore(I guess..), the general 'things-that-will-make-you-puke' stuff, a crying Greed.

This is an AU fic. I got the idea from an RP that my cousin, Ravyn, and I were doing once. In this, the Seven Sins are all together way before they were in the anime/manga.

* * *

"A Sinful Demise" 

Greed's POV-

As I walked the hallways of our house, I suddenly felt my guy churn. Something wasn't right. I walked a little faster, trying to reach my destination. My daughter's room. The mother of my beloved daughter, my wife-to-be, was killed by an unknown disease several months ago. My daughter is only six right now. But it seems as if I've had her forever. As I reached my destination, I neared her door as an all-to-familiar scent reached my nose.

Blood.

I quickly opened the door leading to what I thought was going to be a beautiful sight.

I was extremely wrong.

What I saw made me want to throw up. But I held it down. For there, in the center of my daughter's once white, but now crimson red bedroom, was Gluttony…and the blood-soaked body of my once rosy-tan skinned daughter. I could only see her from the waist down, the rest of her covered by shadow. As I slowly walked in, Gluttony rose from the ground, entire face and mouth covered in blood. I was about to pass out and never awaken as I put everything together.

Gluttony ate and killed my daughter.

Gluttony smiled his childish smile at me as he walked by me and out of the room. Distraught, and now crying, I ran up to my daughter's pale, lifeless body. I kneeled down infront of her, still smelling the now putrid stench of blood. As I reached down to lift her head up, my hand passed right through the space of which her head should have layed. Lord, no…he didn't. I lifted her body to mine and what I saw made my vision go blurry with tears. Gluttony…Gluttony had bitten her head and neck off.

I began to sob as I held the lifeless, headless body to my body as I sank to the blood-covered carpet that covered my once-living daughter's room. I buried my face into her now crimson shirt, as tears streamed down my face, and onto her clothes.

As more of that retched smell reached my nose, I vomited into my mouth, tasting the sour flavor of my meals once more. I swallowed, not wanting my daughter to get any more filthy than she already was.

My vision, which had returned to me, started to go black. My head felt like it was spinning, and I felt as if my world was crashing and dying all around me.

Why?

It was the last thing that went through my mind as my vision went completely black, and I passed out.

I awoke several days later, I suppose, finding myself in my bed, which resides in the bowels of my room. I didn't panic, all due to me knowing where I was. I looked around for any signs of life. Nothing. No-one was with me as I slept. Figures. I sat up, my head still slightly dizzy. The it hit me.

Where's my daughter!

I knew that wasn't a dream…the evidence was my blood-soaked clothes that clung to my body like a second skin, which were now a color that I'm beginning to hate. Fear overtook me as I lay my head back down to the dirty pillow that resides on my bed. What if they took her? What if they too her body away and buried it without me? And where's Gluttony? Where did he go after demolishing my whole world? All these thoughts, and more, swirled though my head as I started to drift off back to sleep.

All I knew before I finally reached the dark world of my dreams was…

I will most defiantly get my revenge on Gluttony. Maybe even go as far as killing him. Who knows. Everything will be sorted out after my long, dream-less sleep.

* * *

END 

Well! I hope you like it. Theheheh...Chi would be very happy if people comented on Chi's fic. -nods- Very happy indeed.

blinks- There will be a follow-up fic to this one. When I'll get to writing it, I'm not sure... but it will get here -cheesy grin-


End file.
